megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ares
Ares, is a demon in the series. History Ares is the god of war in Greek mythology. He is one of the twelve Olympians and the son of Zeus and Hera. He often represents the physical or violent aspect of war, in contrast with Athena, whose functions as a goddess of intelligence include military strategy and generalship. Ares is also the counterpart of the Roman god of war Mars. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II:'' Fury Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fury Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fury Race *Last Bible III'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fury Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Tower Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Ares can only be encountered through a series of quests. Players must give a Jack Ripper card to the Jack Frost NPC in Third Home after having completed the Stray Frost quest. He gives the player an EV-GL floor card. Players can clear this floor by defeating the Coatlicue mini-boss and inputting the password 401 on the next floor. When players defeat the Lamia on the final floor, they're given a valuable item. This valuable item triggers a conversation with the Artemis NPC in Shinagawa's bronze-level Catacombs during the New Moon period. This NPC gives the EV-GA card in exchange for Gift Melon for Reapers. This floor opens with a fight with Pallas Athena that can only be passed by applying Ambrosia. The following floor contains a timed fight with Ares and three Furiae. By clearing this floor on time and correctly, players are able to fuse him in a special double-fusion of Artemis and Typhon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ares appears in the Challenge Quest The Cursed Gauntlet. Where he refuses to leave the gauntlet that belongs to his dead master and will only leave if someone stronger than him beats him in combat. He starts a battle with Flynn and states he will hand over the gauntlet if he is stronger than him. He admits defeat after losing to Flynn and leaves the machine, hoping the next time he meets Flynn it will be as allies. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ares can teach Nanashi the Power Punch, Charge and Javelin Rain skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical and support skills. ''Persona 4'' Ares can be obtained through Shuffle Time in Marukyu Striptease. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Ares can perform the combos Dragon Cross with Armasnak and Firetung. He also has the power Anti-Dragon. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Ares is a common enemy on the hostile floors of the Karma Society Tower, appearing prominently on floor 11. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey |Paralyze= |Stone= |Strain= |Sleep= |Charm= |Mute= |Fear= |Bomb= |Rage= |Skill= True Lobotomy Resist Phys Counter |D-Skill= Berserker God Sukukaja Phys Boost |Password= T6WwEhgTqwSx+p5G EfLwF4eiw5wzEZhU }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Challenge Quest Boss= :Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Fatal Sword Counter Makarakarn |Boss= - |turnicon=2 }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Ailmentresistance= :Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Fatal Sword\Innate Counter\Innate Tetrakarn\33 |Requiredquest= The Cursed Gauntlet }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia * Ares, like Mars and Nergal, is a deity associated with the planet Mars. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas